This invention relates to a system and method for accommodating communications between sources having different message formats, more particularly, to a flexible messaging platform that will facilitate the interchange of data between a diverse set of applications.
Many companies utilize data originating from several sources. The sources can include proprietary applications, customized applications, and off-the-self standard applications. As technology advances, a company needs to be able to take advantage of new or different applications without compromising the performance of existing applications. Therefore, companies are focusing on ways to integrate and implement new technology.